When It Rains
by darkh0rse
Summary: "You push the thought away as you emerge into your room where the girl you'd kill for is sitting on your bed. Her hair is littered with drops of rain and the sun that breaks through the clouds falls over her face and if Karma hadn't looked like an angel ever before, she sure does right now." / one-shot / fluff /


There is a certain beauty in rain. There is a joy in feeling the water skid down your neck into your clothes as you shiver, silently complaining about why the hugest of droplets always end up falling down your shirt or right on top of your head.

But right now that's not at all what you're concerned with as you run down the curb, shoes completely soaked.

Your hand is curled around Karma's and you pull her along the puddle-covered street. The thought of just stopping to play in the rain comes to mind – you're both wet through and through anyway, so why not? – but you figure that getting to a dry location would probably be best.

Giggling like two little schoolgirls, you and Karma make it onto the porch of your house. The worn oak boards below your feet grow dark as the water drips from your hair, your shoes, your clothes, the tip of your nose. Exhaling, you notice that Karma's hand is still in yours and you give it a faint squeeze.

She looks up at you and smiles and you pretend not to nearly lose it. You pretend even harder when she yanks you closer and hugs you.

"Karma, you're freezing," you say with a voice that almost wavers, "Let's go inside right now."

As you usher her inside as she just laughs and you know the bell- and wind-chime-like sound will keep ringing in your ears for days on end.

You both dump your shoes at the doorstep and attempt to wring out any rain from your clothes. A large dark stain forms beneath the shoe-pile as you and Karma slip through the door and chase each other up the staircase, Karma's never-ceasing laughter echoing off the walls, reverberating in your heart.

Storming into the bathroom, you find two fluffy towels. On the way back you momentarily look at yourself in the mirror, dishevelled, soaked hair clinging to the sides of your face and with a painful tug of your heart you wonder how Karma could ever fall in love with who's staring back at you.

You push the thought away as you emerge into your room where the girl you'd kill for is sitting on your bed. Her hair is littered with drops of rain and the sun that breaks through the clouds falls over her face and if Karma hadn't looked like an angel ever before, she sure does right now.

She doesn't see you and you stand on the threshold of the room for a moment. You don't even care that she's shedding rain water all over your sheets.

"Catch," you manage to stutter out once you start feeling like a creep, hurling one of the towels at Karma.

A kind 'thank you' leaves Karma's mouth and she brings the fabric to her face, burying her head into its softness as do you. You chat over wet strands of hair and towels and talk about how glad you are to be inside and what malevolent god thought it was a good idea to let it rain on what had been a sun-smothered day.

When you are both dry and slightly more warmed up you ask Karma if she wants a change of clothes.

"Is that even a question? I'm soaked, Amy!"

You cannot dive into the closet fast enough when Karma starts stripping. A hot flush spreads across your face and you're painfully aware of your reddening ears that poke out from under your hair. Pretending to look for dry clothes, you do a few breathing exercises and only resurface when you've calmed down.

Being in love with your best friend who is faking being your girlfriend is harder than you expected it to be, really.

"Here are some sweatpants," you haphazardly throw them into Karma's vicinity, rummaging through drawers, "Do you want a shirt or a sweater?"

"Amy, it's mid-August, do you really honestly think I need a sweater?"

You shrug, picking a tank top for Karma to wear and flinging it to her, "What, you were really cold just outside. What if you get hypothermia, and on your deathbed you curse your best friend for not providing you with a sweater when you so desperately needed it?" you say, falling onto the bed.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I'd carve it into my tombstone, dummy."

"Ah yes, an eternal reminder as I lay buried next to you – 'here lies Amy Raudenfeld, worst best friend ever.'"

Karma laughs and rolls closer to you, "'May she rest in peace, though she was a shitty companion.'"

A chuckle escapes your mouth as you gaze into Karma's doe-like brown eyes and you almost forget what you were going to say, "I could live with that." you reply, watching the lines by Karma's eyes crinkle as she smiles, "Well, I'd technically not live anymore, so, I could… be dead with that?"

She playfully hits you on the shoulder, "Can we not talk about you being dead? I'd very much rather have you alive, weirdo."

You helplessly feel your lips explode in a huge, sheepish grin as Karma flings her arms around you and draws you in for a hug. You gratefully accept and you try not to bury your face into her wild curls, silently wondering if Karma smells so good because of a perfume or because she just smells like herself.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"As always, you read my mind," you say, bouncing off the bed to grab your laptop, "How do you keep doing that?"

"Do what?" Karma asks, twirling her hair around her finger.

Rolling your eyes, you flop back onto the bed, brushing up against your best friend, "Know me so well."

She shrugs, an all-knowing smile playing on her face as she tilts her head and lands a kiss on your shoulder, "Years of practice."

Sometimes it's hard to believe that the girl sitting next to you is only pretending to be your girlfriend because, _God, _it just feels so real, "You know me better than I know myself and we haven't even been friends for that long."

"Oh come on, I've known you since kindergarten! You probably don't even remember anything from before that."

"Well okay, smartass," you admit, earning a smile from Karma, "Maybe you're right."

Karma smiles a smile that says 'I'm always right' and you shove her into the bed. You tower over her and you grin as she stares up to you. Her eyes sparkle with glee and she grabs your wrist and pulls you down and on top of her. She laughs as you tumble forward and your hair splays out over Karma's face.

Your face flushes when her hands wrap around your waist as she tries to swiftly switch positions, but somehow you're prepared and she only gets you halfway.

As you lay there, you only then realize that Karma's forehead is touching yours. The tip of your nose almost makes it to Karma's.

Looking down, Karma's full lips are parted slightly, warm huffs of air coming out and tickling your skin. Your eyes dart back up again just in time to see that Karma's were focused on your own mouth. You move closer in an impulse, spurred on by the fact that Karma doesn't pull away.

You lean in, a shivering breath leaving your mouth and you're so close you can count Karma's eyelashes as she's slowly closing her eyes. Lips brush together, feathery light but then you are kissing air as Karma pulls away. Your eyes open as if in a daze and disappointment settles in your abdomen.

"Let's – let's just watch the movie, alright?" she coughs, cheeks red and hot and her eyes darting all over the room just to avoid yours.

You absentmindedly nod, an intense feeling of shame washing over you like ocean waves.

Hoarding together a bunch of pillows, you and Karma settle against it, blankets pulled up to the waist. You're surprised that she agrees to sit so close to you though you just tried to kiss her but then again, since when does she care about personal space or anything when it comes to you?

And of course, Karma wouldn't be Karma if she hadn't completely forgotten what happened half an hour ago – about halfway through the movie you find her leaning into you, her legs intertwining with yours, her nose skimming the nape of your neck as she curls against you.

The peaceful, complete feeling you get from just being with her is incomparable and you embrace it with all your might.

After a while you become numb to the movie. You zone out and just stare at the screen without really seeing anything, only aware of Karma's presence next to you, her fingertips occasionally drawing lazy circles on the side of your arm. The affection she's giving you lately is making you go insane.

How can you be in a fake relationship with someone when it feels like you've been together for ages already?

Shadows play on the walls and scurry along the ceiling as dusk is settling in outside. The orange glow of the sun sets the room ablaze and you look across at Karma and fall in love again and again, over and over – her eyes glimmer brightly in the golden light that also dances around in her bronze curls.

"What?" she pipes up when she finds you staring at her, eyebrows dipping down questioningly.

"What what?"

"Amy, what?"

"What?"

Karma chuckles and gives you a shove, "Amy, stop. What's wrong?"

By this time your cheeks hurt from smiling so much the entire day and you shake your head, "Nothing. I was just looking at you."

And the way Karma looks back at you reminds you of all the times you've kissed her with a smile on your face and thinking about it again curls your lips into a smile. You quickly pull a straight face before she can see but she still leaves you crossing your fingers behind your back.

Karma - the name alone ignites a bonfire in your heart that lights you up from the inside out and you're so sure that you can see the same flames in her eyes.

"You're missing the movie, silly," she says, elbowing you gently.

"I honestly don't care," you reply with a smile, dumbfounded at your own bravery. You sincerely hope that Karma is not catching on to your real drift but on the other hand you feel like you're trying to scream from the rooftops that you're _so _in love with this girl. Could she see it in your eyes?

You flush when Karma's warm, soft hands cup either side of your face and try to turn it to the laptop screen, "Come on now. This is the best part!"

"You're the best part," the sentence is rolling from your lips before you know it and you inhale sharply. Wide-eyed, you simply stare at Karma. You're at loss for words as you stutter out a few syllables that form nothing coherent at all and you feel your heart beating dangerously fast.

Her face then breaks out in a smile and you allow yourself to finally exhale, "I-I mean – of my existence. I – that doesn't make it any better, does it?"

"No," she laughs, her eyes hiding underneath long, dark lashes as she shakes her head, "No, it doesn't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it sounds kinda creepy."

Karma shifts closer to you and your breath hitches in your throat, "It's okay."

Her hands travel to your face. One comes to rest on your neck just below your jaw and you're scared she can feel your pulse shooting through the roof. She places the other hand on your cheek, her thumb caressing your face.

This time you're not completely sure who initiates but Karma's warm lips are on yours before you can even breathe and you feel the fire roar to life. Her breath ghosts over your skin and you already know you'd never get enough of the sensation. You capture her mouth again and you kiss her back with all the love you own.

You can't help but grin into the kiss and your heart flutters when you realize that Karma is smiling too. Goosebumps erupt on your skin when she touches you.

God knows what time has passed but it feels like an eternity and you cannot get enough of the feel of Karma kissing you. Her lips, her hands, the way she wriggles around when your hands travel down her neck, her chest, her waist and back up again.

"Karma," you mutter breathlessly when you part, stroking her hair away from her beautiful eyes, "God, I love you so much."

She ducks her head a little as she smiles adorably and you almost die right there and then. She kisses you briefly but wholly, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>KARMY ARMY 5 EVER. I just wanted to write a really cute, atmospherical, adorkable fluffy fic, so here you go. I listened to lots of Avril Lavigne songs (especially 'I'm With You') cause somehow they really got me in the right mood. Thoughts on you-perspective?<em>


End file.
